Rosuto Ando Mitsukaru
by Senket
Summary: After SonicX, the emerals bring everyone home... .Except for Sonic, Amy and Miles. Tails late manages spellweaving... to turn them all human better summary inside


Rosuto Ando Mitsukaru

Disclamer: If I owned anything important, I wouldn't be writing under a stupid fake name, now, would I?

Summary: In a freak mistake, the chaos emeralds have returned everyone to the old world except for Amy, Sonic and Tails. [Sonic X] After some years, Chris is now 15 and the three talking animals are starting to really detest the constant run from authorities. After much searching, Miles creates a mysterious spell that will turn them into human teenagers. Now they have to learn what it's like living in THIS crazy world. Since Eggman's gone, they have time to themselves. Sonic needs to cope with the realization that his dislike towards girls extends to more than problems with Amy, and he's more interested in his own gender. Yes, it IS Yaoi [boy/boy] and yes, I will laugh at you if you flame me for that fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1- Stranger-faced friends

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?"

"Sonic, please, be reasonable." Miles, wincing, was desperately trying to duck the objects flying in all directions from the hedgehog's furious tantrum.

Shimmering emerald shot bolt of fury towards to twin-tailed fox. "Be REASONABLE??? Haven't you noticed WE'RE still here? What are the others going to do without us??? What are WE going to do HERE???" Tails dropped his head, lowering his gaze. Amy, huddled in a corner, was whimpering. Christopher had long run from the room, both because Sonic had destroyed his hiding place and because he understood the three other-worlders needed to resolve this alone.

The blue hedgehog growled, frustrated, and punched the wall. Plaster exploded around his fist, implanting in his hand and scraping across all parts of his body. He dropped his head against the wall with an exhausted sigh. "What are we going to do? …"

-Years later, Chris is now 15-

Three creatures, one blue, one tan and one pink, were huddling in the tiny wooden attic. Sirens screeched, blue and red lights flashing. Gruff voices rose from beneath them, and they watched the uniformed men walk around through the cracks in the floor, desperate to remain immobile until they left lest the old building would make a sound. After searching around the house, the men stalked of, frustrated. "Another false alarm. Stupid elusive creatures, we should've caught them by now." Soon, the house was empty and they could breathe a sigh of relief. After hours of quiet solitude, they raced back to the mansion in shadows. Chris ran to them.

"Are you ok? I heard they were having another raid!"

"They were…" Deep cerulean narrowed worriedly. "…And we almost got caught."

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked you to leave for tonight."

"S'ok." The blue hedgehog dropped his head, depressed. "It's been too long. I can't do this anymore…"

"Don't say that!" The shrilly voice called behind him.

"No, he's right, Amy." The redhead teen shook his head. "We have to do something."

"Well, now that you mention it…" The timid voice called behind the small group and Sonic tilted his head to watch his friend intently. Brown orbs were staring at the ground, fingers fiddling fretfully behind a furry back, tails twitching. "I did read something about a group of people who write spells. We could… try to make one to turn into humans… I guess."

"Well, it's better than nothing isn't guys?" The human boy watched them uncomfortably. The three creatures had changed so much after their first meeting, and not well. Hiding all the time and having no point in life would do that to anyone. Sonic was especially affected, likely because he had been the hero, the active, the one who hated being cooped up. Said hero refused to meet anyone's eyes, brows furrowed, but these days it was his way to show that, whether he was happy about it or not, the idea was good.

"…Let's get to work then."

~~~~~~~~~

The two creatures and the mid-teen sat around staring into thin air while the anxious fox tried to conceive an effective ritual and spell. After hours of arduous work, the tan creature turned to his friends. "It's done."

"Well…?"

Nodding slowly, he walked around and shut all the blinds. Once done, he sat on the hardwood floor and drew a circle of white chalk around him, then a square within it, corners towards the directions [N, S, E, W], then a second towards the direction centers [NE, SE, NW, SW] He began muttering something in a low voice, and the air began shimmering. Balls of light glowed within the circle, growing numerous. Once a cylinder of brilliant light too bright to observe rose from the floor to the ceiling following the pattern, it exploded outwards to fill the room.

Slowly, the brilliant blaze receded. Everyone in the space was immobile, but the calm palpitating beats resounding rather loudly in the soundless room proved none were dead.

Chris was no different, of course. Already human, no effect would have attained his body. Although, this was accurate simply for him; it obviously did not hold true with the others: three strangers were unconscious on his floor.

A tall teenager lay stiff on the couch. One arm was tucked beneath him, white-gloved hand curled into a fist. His other arm was thrown on the brown leather back. A denim jacket hung open, revealing a midnight tee, adorned with a single word and number: Mach 3. Blue jeans covered his long legs, comfortable sneakers with air-filled soles covering his feet. He was very tall, approximately 6' 5". He seemed pale, though his skin had a healthy glow. Short, blue strands stuck in messy clumps, flying in all directions. The strangest thing about the being, however, was the look of infinite movement and energy, even while he was deathly still.

Another stranger lay nearby, close to the other's feet, arms crossed on the couch. Her head rested on her arms, rosy lips half-parted, along with heavy light-tanned lids, semi-covering sparkling jade orbs. Feathery tulip-pink strands fell across her face, shivering with her breath, falling to her waist. Her legs were curled beneath her, pale pink 2" platform boots creased slightly. Her short white dress and large silver hoop earrings gave her a retro look. The gaudy sleeves, bubblegum pink, enhanced the style, but it looked fine on her. Beside her 5'3" frame was a recognizable large red and yellow mallet.

A prone 5'10" form lay on the white-chalk circle and squares, heart pounding. He was exhausted, chakra reserves thoroughly abused. His breathing was sharp and shallow. Almost reaching his shoulders, his dirty-blonde hair was streaky and piecy. Extra-pointy canines caught his lower lip, jaw clenching with every movement. The pale face was taunt with pain and sickness. Brown, flat sneakers hung barely, dark tan dress pants hanging tightly on his hips. A white chemise was soggy with cold sweat, clinging to his chest. A single tan glove, decorated with a double-tailed kyuubi-like kitsune oni, was fitted on his writing hand.


End file.
